


Marked With Your Name

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Gospel of Loki - Joanne Harris
Genre: Crossover, Immortal Harry, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: While Loki the Trickster God is serving his time in imprisonment he receives his soulmate mark, the name of his soulmate on his skin like a tattoo. After escaping his cell Loki goes to meet his soulmate , an immortal magic user by the name of Harry Potter.
Relationships: Loki/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 591
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Harry Potter Crossover Bingo 2020, Harry Potter Slash Crossovers, Harry Potter’s Crossover Soulmates





	Marked With Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and The Gospel of Loki
> 
> Author's Notes: Thank you to xxDustNight88 for being my beta reader for this fic. This fanfic was written for the Cast the Dice 2020 event.  
> The prompt that I used for this fic was: Soulmates
> 
> I am also taking part in a Harry Potter Crossover Bingo event that I am including this fic in. The prompt squares I filled in for this fic was: Soul mate AU and immortal Harry. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes this fic , please enjoy!

Loki, God of Mischief, was suffering. 

He was still suffering torment in his cell in the Netherworld, Jormungand close by spitting poisonous venom at his eyes whenever it pleased the serpent, both of them chained to the same rock. The giant snake quite enjoying causing Loki pain and suffering, despite it being a prisoner in this prison as well. 

Loki had earned this punishment. 

His many pranks against the other Gods had been his crime, cruel pranks they had been, but still pranks nonetheless. There hadn’t been a single God he had not played some kind of prank on, not a single God he had not insulted, not a single God that he hadn’t given good cause to hate him. There had been the prophecy that had said that he, Loki, would bring the downfall of the Allfather Odin but even without the prophecy, his many pranks was more than enough to earn him this punishment. 

In the beginning, he had begged for forgiveness. He had cried, he had sobbed and screamed but not any one of the Gods, not even his wife Sigyn had granted him his freedom. 

Sigyn had been Loki’s wife; it had been an arranged marriage…One that Loki had been forced to agree to despite his protests. Odin had set it all up in the hopes that marriage would help to tame the Trickster God, but Loki had known that the universe had intended his heart for another. Knowing this Loki had resented his new wife, they had children together, yes but he had never loved her and had often spent time away from her. 

Loki had wished that instead of marrying Sigyn, he could have married his soulmate but his soulmate hadn’t been revealed to him at that time. 

Soulmates were a special thing in Asgard, in fact it was a special thing in all Nine Realms. Loki hadn’t met his yet, or even received his mark but he had wanted to. Why shouldn’t he? This person belonged to him, didn’t they? So of course, he wanted what was rightfully his. 

Loki’s mark had appeared one hundred and fifty years into his imprisonment, not long before Asgard fell. The mark gave him slight comfort in his suffering as well as adding to it.  


Loki knew only the name of his soulmate. 

Soulmate marks were only visible to a person and their soulmate. A soulmate mark wasn’t something overly complicated in appearance. It was a person’s name on their soulmate’s flesh and would be anywhere on a person’s body. It would appear on a person’s skin once both had reached the age of sixteen, and would only disappear off the body once the person met their soulmate in person or if their soulmate had died. 

Loki’s soulmate mark was on the back of his hand and was the name Harry. 

Harry…a common Midgardian sounding name, he liked it though. The name belonged to his soulmate and simply because of that reason alone he liked it.

Loki desperately wished he could escape the Black Fortress and find Harry, but he knew that he would never meet him, at least not in person anyway.

~ ~ ~ ~

Harry Potter always felt like there had been something important missing in his life…. No… Not something…. Someone. 

Harry, ever since he had turned the age of sixteen, had a tattoo like mark on the back of his hand. It was on his scarred hand, the one that had the words “I must not tell lies” etched repeatedly across it. The tattoo-like mark on his hand was in a language that Harry didn’t understand, but even so, Harry liked it. He had asked Hermione about it, and after she did a bit of research, she explained to Harry that it was a soulmate mark. 

It sounded nice, the idea that he might have a soulmate. He had been through so much in his life, so he was looking forward to meeting his soulmates and falling in love with them. Although that had to wait until after the wizarding war. 

Or at least that was what the plan had been.

After the wizarding war Harry began to find out more information about soulmates and how he could try and find them.

However…. Harry was an immortal and had acquired his immortality during the final battle of a war he had been forced to take part in as a teenager. Harry hadn’t known when exactly he had stopped aging altogether …It had been gradual. During his early years of working as an Auror, he had discovered that he no longer became injured as he used to either, no …now whenever he got hurt the injury immediately healed and would not leave even a scar.

Once Harry realised that he was no longer aging and didn’t get injured like a normal man, Harry made the difficult decision to give up on trying to ever meet his soulmate. It broke his heart to give up, but Harry realised that because he was now apparently immortal, having a relationship with someone would just become too weird. 

Now, fifty years after becoming immortal, Harry hated his life. He was lonely, his normal muggle job was boring, and he missed his friends. 

Harry gave a sigh as he stared at the name of his soulmate still upon his scarred hand. A while ago, out of mere curiosity, he had cast a translating spell on the word and knew now that it read Loki.  


Loki was an unique sounding name, and he liked it a lot. 

Harry wanted to meet his soulmate but by now he was sure that his soulmate would be old and already with a family. 

Many times, Harry had wondered what his soulmate looked like. He wondered many times what Loki was like. He had wondered many times would Loki have loved him. 

It didn’t matter, none of it mattered. They would never meet, but still Harry couldn’t help but wonder all of this sometimes. 

If only Harry had never become the Master of Death, maybe he could have been happy. 

Harry lowered his hand as he lay upon his bed. Soon he would have to get ready for work, so he got dressed in his work clothes and not long after he left his apartment. 

That night as Harry slept as he dreamt, he felt aware in his dream and met another man, or rather spoke to them. 

The man was named Loki, and Loki had said that he was a God of Mischief. Harry was happy and amazed to find out that it was the same Loki whose name was upon Harry’s hand. When he learned Loki was immortal he felt hope for the first time in a very long time. He talked to Loki about many things and they got to know each other. Harry supposed that he shouldn’t trust a man he had met in a dream, but he simply didn’t care anymore. Besides, if it was true that the man was his soulmate then he would accept the risks. 

~ ~ ~ ~

When Loki finally escaped from his prison to the place that Asgardians called Midgard, he had his own flesh and blood body back. Achieving this had been difficult, but, in the end, he had managed to escape due to a worthy incentive, desperation, his silver tongue, and a thought out plan. 

Loki brought his hand close and stared at the mark upon his hand, “I’m going to find you, Harry. I’m sorry I’m late,” he muttered, quietly speaking out loud a promise and an apology to his soulmate. 

The God of Mischief looked around himself; Midgard looked very different to when he was here last. There were more buildings, houses, shops, and even the cars looked quite different. 

Having recently been told of Harry’s location Loki set out to meet his soulmate for the first time in person. 

Quite conveniently, it turned out that Loki was already in the town that Harry lived in, a place called London. After with a little help from his magic, it wasn’t long until he found the exact location where his beloved lived. 

After knocking upon the front door of Harry’s apartment, Loki waited for a brief moment before he heard footsteps and the door opened. 

Loki was then face to face with an attractive man who stared at him in shock. The man had beautiful, bright green eyes behind a pair of black round glasses. He was thin, had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and short, messy black hair. 

Almost immediately, Loki showed the other man his hand, and in turn, the man showed Loki his own. Loki felt concern and anger wash through him for a moment when he saw the scars on his soulmate’s hand, but when he saw his own name in Asgardian, he grinned happily. 

The names on each other’s hands seemed to disappear in front of their eyes, and in the next moment, Loki’s soulmate had pulled him into his home and into a tight embrace. 

Loki held onto his soulmate possessively and protectively, and for a short time, they just held onto each other. 

Afterwards, Loki was brought further into Harry’s home and the Trickster God was offered a seat on a couch before Harry joined him. 

For a short while they talked, discussing their pasts and each other. Eventually, Loki captured the immortal wizard’s lips in a kiss and they made out. 

When they broke apart, Loki stared at Harry and brought a hand to caress the immortal wizard’s face. “I have waited so long to meet you, my soulmate...” he said with a pleased smile. 

Harry nodded. “I’ve waited a long time for you as well,” he murmured emotionally. “Now that you’re out of your prison, what do you plan on doing, Loki?” 

Loki grinned and kissed his soulmate again, this time on the forehead. “I have not decided yet, but whatever happens, I want you by my side.” 

Harry’s face was blushing lightly, but he gave a nod. “Yes,” he said. 

Satisfaction filled Loki, and he felt happy. After all the suffering they had both endured, the two soulmates had now found each other.


End file.
